dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Ball GT
GT Discussion this isn't even any read infromation about Dragon Ball Gt or the show. this is why i didn't want to contribute here because this show always get bashed by most fans for the dumbest reasons on every wiki. Nikon23 14:10, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :We're not bashing GT. We're going to cover it, however, one step at a time, it's a lot of work. We would also like your help in covering it here, if you can. 14:26, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Noting GT's infamy in the wiki doesn't mean we're 'bashing GT'. It's simply allowing readers to come to the conclusion that the series in itself, is not, and has never been written by the original author. Nothing deviates from that point, we will still cover and work articles on the spin-off as we've done with any other spin-off —[[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 15:31, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: A wiki must be factual to be an accurate encyclopedia. GT was never written by Toriyama and, so far, Toriyama has literally done everything in his power to ignore its existence. Even in the official anime timeline provided by the anime companies themselves, GT is not mentioned as being apart of the story. So, as a wiki, we cannot elevate GT to a status it is not. Furthermore, it is our job to inform our readers, so they need to know where GT stands in the overall story. ~ ' ' 21:05, July 9, 2015 (UTC) this place is so bias. toriyama didn't ignore anything. he never even mention what was canon and non canon, this stupid debate was started by fans like you all!! no point responding. i'll take my business elsewhere. i won't be contributing to this bias wiki. Nikon23 20:58, August 28, 2016 (UTC) : Ah, but respond I shall, and I shall be ''very clear when doing so: :# No one asked you to contribute here. While we gladly accept any contributors, no one has been forced to, and considering that you were neither approached nor pestered about contributing here, your decision to not contribute here is irrelevant to every member who is contributing here. :# Toriyama did ignore certain things. In fact, he's said as much in interviews. The facts are reflected here on this page, and sourced appropriately. : Now, to anyone on the Dragon Ball Wiki, including Nikon — who is known to be a problematic user on both this site and the original Dragon Ball Wiki — I say the following. You do not have to agree with us, or this wiki's reason for existing. We do not care for your opinions on GT. We do not care for your opinions of us. But since this has become a problem, in the past, and since it seems that Nikon feels the need to blast his abnormally large mouth where it isn't welcome, I am going to solve this once and for all: : If you come from Dragon Ball Wiki to this wiki to help. Fine. If, however, you come from Dragon Ball Wiki to troll, complain, moan, or any other form of disruption here on our wiki, you will be given no quarter. In other words, I will ban you on sight. The irritating ignorance and downright embarrassing behavior of your users will no longer be tolerated here, as it isn't on many other wikis with whom they frequent. The end. [[User:GokūBlack10|'Black']] (Talk) 21:09, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Whatever. this wiki is crap.BeybladerHagane (talk) 00:23, November 30, 2019 (UTC)Beybladerhagane